


Throw me!

by SpaceJammie



Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just Add Kittens, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo calls Kenma kitten because it's my favorite, Kuroo plays a joke on Bokuto, M/M, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo rescue a kitten on their way home.Then Kuroo plays a little prank on Bokuto afterwards.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985024
Comments: 15
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Bob, throw me!" If you know that quote, you know what random movie memory gave me this scene idea lol.

Kuroo and Kenma were walking to their apartment after watching a volleyball game between their old school and the new Karasuno team. Kenma was working to level up on a game while Kuroo was talking about Nekoma's plays. They walked close together and Kuroo kept a hand on Kenma's arm to steer him around things he might walk into. 

A loud meowing sound stopped them; they looked around. The sound came again, and they moved their eyes up. In the high branch of a tree was a black kitten. It was just barely holding on by its claws. 

"Poor thing. I think it's too high to reach, even if I put you on my shoulders," Kuroo said with a frown. 

Kenma was looking at the kitten while contemplating; suddenly he put his Switch on the ground. "Throw me up there," he said, while putting his arms around his boyfriend and trying to climb up the man. 

"Wh-what?" Kuroo said in surprise, as he automatically lifted Kenma up against his body. 

Kenma moved to climb higher, putting his hands on Kuroo's shoulders. "I said throw me, Kuro!" 

Kuroo hadn't heard Kenma give him such a strict order recently. It was kind of hot; it made him want to do what he was told. So he got a solid stance and did a few gentle practice bounces before tossing Kenma upwards with all his might. 

Kenma made it to the branch right below the kitten. He carefully got himself steady, then gently took the kitten into his hands and held it against his chest; it curled against him and started purring. Kenma smiled while gently scratched behind its ears. 

"So how are you and your kitten planning on getting down now, _K_ _itten_?" Kuroo said from below. His arms were crossed and he was frowning in a worried way.

"You'll catch me, obviously," Kenma called down, as if Kuroo should have figured that out and was silly for asking. Without any other warning, he sheltered the kitten against his chest and let himself fall backwards off the branch. 

Despite the lack of time to process, Kuroo managed to catch Kenma. They fell back and landed hard on the grass. Kenma moved to sit up, using Kuroo's chest as a seat while nuzzling the kitten against his cheek. 

"We're keeping this kitten, Kuro," Kenma said, his voice authoritative again. 

Kuroo smirked from under his boyfriend and reached up to gently scratch the kitten's head, receiving a purr in return. "Anything you say," he agreed sweetly. He definitely never got tired of this bossy side of Kenma. 


	2. New Parents

Kuroo was leaning against the arm of the couch, and Kenma was laid against him holding the kitten.

"What're we naming our child?" Kuroo asked playfully as he reached to gently scratch behind the kitten's ear. 

Kenma hummed. "He has white on his chest and it looks like a heart. Reminds me of Kingdom Hearts. Maybe Sora."

Kuro smirked and nodded. "I like that name. I'm gonna tell Bo we adopted a real baby."

Kenma rolled his eyes but gave a small grin; he also liked to prank their friends. "Sora it is, then."

Coincidentally, Kuroo's phone rang just then. It was Bokuto. "Hey man. I was just talking about you. I'm a dad now and I wanted you to be the first to know."

Kuroo held his phone away from his ear to save himself from the screaming. It was loud enough to startle the kitten, making it run and hide. Kenma huffed and elbowed Kuroo grumpily as he got up. He crawled over to where the kitten was hiding and held his hand towards it.

Kuroo rubbed where Kenma had elbowed him as he laughed, still holding the phone away. Bokuto was having a long freak out.

After Kenma managed to get the kitten, he carried it towards the bedroom, frowning at Kuroo as he passed. Kuroo gave an apologetic look and pointed at the phone with a shrug. When he finally put his phone back to his ear, he feigned anger.

"You scared the baby and now Kenma's mad. Make it up to me by bringing us dinner. That's what you do for new parents."

Bokuto agreed to bring dinner and the two friends hung up. Kuroo laughed as he got off the couch, then peeked in the bedroom and saw Kenma relaxing on the bed. The kitten was back on his stomach, sleeping soundly.

"I secured our dinner. Bo and Akaashi will be here with food soon. Are you impressed with my providing skills? I'm a good daddy, aren't I?"

Kenma glanced at Kuroo with a dry expression. "I'm going to text Keiji and tell him it's just a cat."

Kuroo pouted. "Don't ruin my fun. Bo bought my lies!"

Kenma just gave a smirk. "I didn't say I was going to text Koutarou. Just Keiji."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "And if he tells Bo?"

Kenma hummed confidently. "He won't."

As it turned out, Akaashi really didn't tell Bokuto. When the pair arrived, Bokuto jumped on Kuroo. "I can't believe you adopted a kid! Are we talkin' a toddler, or like, a baby?"

Kuroo untangled himself from Bokuto's arms and ruffled his friend's hair. "It's a baby. Real sweet little thing."

Bokuto's eyes practically sparkled with excitement. "Can I hold it?"

Kuroo pretended to think hard about it. "If you're really careful, maybe. Better ask Kenma."

Akaashi walked around the two men to put the food on the table. He had an amused look on his face as he turned to watch Bokuto and Kuroo. Just then, Kenma walked out of the bedroom to greet his friends. He had the kitten tucked inside his large sweatshirt pocket, which was so baggy that the small animal wasn't noticable.

Bokuto looked at Kenma eagerly. "Can I hold your baby?"

Kenma nodded and pulled the kitten out of his pocket.

Bokuto blinked at it. "You guys got a kitten and adopted a baby at the same time?!"

Akaashi walked over and took the kitten into his arms, then cuddled it against his chest tenderly. "Can we adopt a baby, too?"

Bokuto stammered in disbelief as his eyes went wide and his face went red. "You… want… a baby?"

Kuroo went to stand by Kenma and gestured at the kitten. "So, meet our baby. We rescued him from a tree earlier today."

Bokuto stared at the cat until realization dawned on him. He looked back at Akaashi with a calmer look than before. "So do you want a kitten or an actual baby?"

Akaashi just gave Bokuto a teasing smile as he continued to cuddle the small kitten. 


End file.
